1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a device for the separation of foreign bodies from a tobacco stream.
2. Discussion of Background Information
A corresponding device is, for example, known from the applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,543 B1. In this known device, a tobacco stream is brought into the area of an optical foreign-body detection device by means of conveyors, in particular a trough conveyor and conveyor belts. As soon as a foreign body is identified in the tobacco stream by means of the foreign-body detection device, the foreign body or foreign bodies are removed from the tobacco stream by means of compressed air cross-wise to the conveying direction.